


【昊磊】月光与花

by kakaval



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaval/pseuds/kakaval





	【昊磊】月光与花

吴磊吻上来的时候他没有拒绝。他们都需要一些刺激好将胸膛里那些沉甸甸的玩意儿倒出来。

两人已经在这条荒无人烟的公路上开了四天，触目所及的除了满目浓绿就是苍蓝的天空，第一天的时候吴磊还会指着车窗外的夕阳让他看，拉着他坐在发动机盖上交换一个湿漉漉的吻。第三天的时候两人都不说话了，而现在是他们上路之后的第四天，午饭的时候少年终于忍不住一拳砸在车门上，然后把刘昊然摁在座椅上亲了下去，信息素的味道在车里蔓延，两个人同为Alpha，信息素同时在狭小的空间里爆开，你来我往势均力敌几乎要擦出火花。

或许那更适合被称之为一场撕咬。

两个人的嘴唇上都因为干燥而翻起死皮，男孩很多动作里还带着点动物的习性，那是他身上被原始部落留下的烙印。他凑过来一点点舔掉刘昊然唇上裂口里溢出的血珠，唾液将两个人的嘴唇重新变得柔软，分开时刘昊然注意到对方的嘴上还带着一抹血色，贴过来的时候明艳得像是深夜里燃烧的篝火。

这是一场漫长的私奔。他们从那个死气沉沉的边陲部落里逃了出来，刘昊然开着他来时的车，载着上天赠予他的爱人，奔向一个告别蛮荒的远方。

偏远的地方没有商店，吴磊还穿着部落里的民族服饰，长长的头发编成辫子，里面系着羽毛和兽骨，现在则多了刘昊然给他系上的铃铛。少年把他压倒在放平的座椅上来回亲吻，柔软的舌头缠着他，起身时发里的铃铛清脆的响，眼睛里明亮得像是烧起了火。刘昊然注意到他硬了，热乎乎的一大团抵在他的小腹上。

于是他们在车里做爱。

吴磊的信息素味道像是原木燃烧之后散发的烟味，温暖、醇厚、带一点呛鼻的刺激性；而刘昊然的信息素是雪松，天生闻起来便不近人情，自带三分辽远克制的距离感。

可是雪松既然也是树木，就注定会被火烧起来。

少年紧实的腰条被他捏在掌心里，动情之后他体温也热得像火，体表被温度蒸得沁出薄薄一层汗，摸起来愈加令人舍不得撒开手。Alpha之间做爱不太容易，身体的结构注定了他们更适合侵略而非容纳。刘昊然抱着他半坐起来，伸手从车子的收纳箱里找吴磊之前发现的那种浆果，捏开之后黏滑的果汁淌了一手，男人揉了揉穴口紧闭的褶皱，把手指缓缓送进去。

吴磊里面很热。为了策划跑出来他们已经一周多没做过这事，狭窄的腔道没那么好打开，刘昊然只好转动着手指，在内壁上来回按压揉弄。吴磊看起来则比他还着急的多，少年的普通话说的还不流利，知道自己叽里呱啦的对方也听不懂，只好把头埋在男人颈窝里蹭弄，被揉得舒服了就发出小兽一样呜呜咽咽的哼声。

*

在原始森林里迷路的时候，刘昊然觉得这一切糟透了。

事实上他的车就停在几公里之外的森林边缘，可是娇生惯养的城里人不会在遮天蔽日的林木中分辨方向，一个意外碰掉的蜂巢让他和雇佣的当地人向导抱头鼠窜跑岔了道，跑来采风的摄影师先生在逃命的时候也下意识护好了脖子上的相机，代价就是在他不留神的时候背包被剌出了一个大口子，物资掉的七七八八。刘昊然盘腿坐在一片草地上，眼前摆着他此时身上仅剩的三条巧克力，愁得唉声叹气。 

以往他是没有落到这种窘境之中过的。作为人类社群中拔尖的那一撮Alpha，与生俱来的优异令他几乎未曾折戟，谁曾想会在这片广袤的森林里翻船。男人此刻忍不住苦笑，只能心想小学时老师就教导要对大自然心存敬畏，果然诚不我欺。

变故就是在那时发生。被大型猫科动物从背后扑倒的时候刘昊然心脏几乎停跳，下意识释放出威慑性的Alpha信息素对准袭击者，后肩传来锐痛，摄影师死到临头还没忍住探到身下摸了摸相机——镜头没碎——然后才来得及心想老天爷啊难道到我命中该有此劫——

他没等来野兽的血盆大口，反而听到一声惨嚎。

吴磊就是那个时候出现在他面前，少年扛起压在他背上的兽尸，然后单手把他翻过来，黑亮的眼睛看着刘昊然惊魂未定一定扭曲极了的脸。那一瞬间刘昊然连相机都忘了摸，他闻到暖融融的味道，有点儿像太阳，却比那个更加呛人。

他真好看。刘昊然想。

然后他被少年用和扛兽尸一样的姿势扛了起来，卡机的大脑终于慢悠悠的反应过来，哦，不用死了。

挺好。

他被男孩带回了树屋里，少年的个头和他不相上下，力气却比他大得多，至少刘昊然自认不能扛着一个人还徒手爬上一棵十米多高的树木——事实上，没扛人他也不行。少年把他丢在树屋里，爬下去又爬上来，脸颊鼓鼓的，像是在咀嚼着什么东西，走过来便要扒刘昊然的衣服，后者反抗无果，一米八五的堂堂Alpha像个Omega一样被人摁在地板上扒光了上衣，表情也的确惊恐的像一个遭遇暴行的柔弱Omega。他甚至还来得及苦中作乐，心里想感谢这趟森林之行让他发掘出自己的另一面，说不定回去还能参加几个O权协会为不平等现象发声。别怪他不反抗，任谁见识了对方手刃野兽之后恐怕都得掂掂自己的斤两。

刘昊然又想起他被少年从草地上揪起来，抬头看去时背着光，于是他一眼只望见对方明亮的眼睛和滴着血珠的下巴。人为刀俎我为鱼肉的摄影师先生甚至还忍不住跑神，心想那场面可真够辣。

直到后背的伤口上传来凉丝丝的触感，刘昊然才醒过神，偏头去看时少年正从嘴里吐出嚼过之后的草渣子往他伤口上糊，于是男人忍不住去盯他低垂着的纤长睫毛，连担忧这荒郊野岭堪称教科书级别的不规范操作会不会造成伤口感染都忘了。

美色误人也就不过如此了。

糊完草药渣之后少年抬起头来冲他笑，圆圆的眼睛底下弯出两轮甜甜的卧蚕，连面颊上的小痣都生动起来。对方先是叽里呱啦的说了一通鸟语，然后看着刘昊然眼里几乎具现化的迷茫拍了拍脑门，转过身去在角落里扒拉半响，拎着一块兽皮和一根碳条转身回来。少年攥着碳条笨拙的在兽皮上写下歪歪扭扭的“吴磊”两个字，指指兽皮又指指自己，蹲在地板上冲着刘昊然笑，头发里挂的漂亮羽毛随着动作扫在少年凹陷进去的锁骨上，刘昊然感觉自己的心也被那片羽毛扫了一下，酥酥麻麻的。

于是他也冲着少年笑了，冷面大摄影师一笑出虎牙就显得傻呵呵。他从对方的手里拿出碳条，在吴磊两个字底下一笔一划地写下刘昊然三个字，然后也学着他的动作指指自己，从一旁丢着的衣服口袋里扒出糖果塞进少年的手心。

“你叫吴磊，那我叫你磊磊好不好？我叫刘昊然，很高兴遇到你。”

*

刘昊然在少年的部落里住了下来。原始的部落里还传承着属于女系氏族的文化。吴磊一个人居住在部落的边缘地带，在刘昊然的观察中，少年总是能带回倍数于部落里他人的猎物，然而他依然看起来不受待见。部落里的人会沉默的收缴他的猎物之后均分给每个人，最好的部分却总是不属于将它们带回部落的猎手。男人为此忿忿不平，吴磊却只是笑眯眯的，把涂了野蜂蜜的烤肉塞进他手里。

“我，母亲，外乡人。”

吃完饭后刘昊然用吴磊带回的植物揉碎了来清洁掉手上的油脂，看着少年又跑去那个堆满了杂物的角落里蹲着翻东西，过了一会手里捏着什么东西，神神秘秘地跑来给他看。

那是一张老照片，照片上的女人有着和吴磊如出一辙的眼睛，身上穿的衣服是十几年前的样式，乌黑的麻花辫垂在胸前。

那是吴磊的母亲，一个二十年前误入原始森林，被部落里猎手带回来的女性Beta——后一点是刘昊然从她留下的日记本里看到的，她自从发现怀孕之后就放弃了离开这片森林，她是一个很聪明的女人，在语言方面也很有天赋。除了照片和日记本之外，她还为她的孩子留下了一个名字，和一本写满注释的字典。

吴磊就是靠这本字典，在母亲难产去世之后学会了半吊子的国语，虽然他只会写，不会说。

那天晚上刘昊然和吴磊肩并肩坐在树屋门口，吴磊把属于他的小屋建的很高，坐在门口能够透过密布的树梢看到闪烁的星星。他们在树屋门口坐了一夜，刘昊然捏着那本破旧的日记本，吭吭哧哧连说带比划地向吴磊翻译他看不懂的部分。森林里的夜晚远比城市里安静，也远比城市里寒凉；前者令刘昊然的耳边回响着清脆的虫鸣，而后者令他们最终依偎到一起去。

小时候生理卫生课上学过的知识好像是错的。刘昊然看着和他靠在一起的吴磊，他黑色的眼睛里亮晶晶的倒映着星星。不然我怎么会那么想亲一个和我同姓别的Alpha？刘昊然想。

最终他还是亲了上去，他们沐浴在夏夜的星光下接吻，吴磊的眼睛里除了星星，又填进了他的倒影。两个人怎么也亲不够似的，森林里的虫鸣和潺潺水流是属于此刻的交响乐，他们一下下的接吻，嘴唇和嘴唇碰在一起又分开，过了半响又贴到一处去，仿佛离了对方便不得趣，也辜负了这良夜。

*

他们第一次搞到一起的时候少年还很生涩。原始部落里没有什么性教育，更何况少年身边也没有可以教导他这方面知识的人。刘昊然来这的时候本就是夏末，森林里的秋季要来得更早些，为了取暖两个人便顺理成章地躺在了一张兽皮上。

醒过来的时候吴磊热烫的一根肉物抵在刘昊然的肚子上，少年睡觉也是浅眠，几乎是对方一有动静就醒了过来。刘昊然看他支着帐篷就要爬到树下去，表情堪称惨不忍睹，一把将人拽回来搂进怀里，偏偏后者还坦然的很，一双清澈的眼睛疑惑地望他，无声地问他有什么事。

刘昊然叹了口气，把手伸到少年遮羞的兽皮下握住那根精神的玩意儿。被触碰命根子的少年眼睛瞪得溜圆，挣扎着要起来，被男人掌心拢住龟头搓了两把就没了声息，长手长脚缩起来，乖乖的窝在刘昊然怀里享受，浆果一样透红的颜色从少年薄薄的耳垂一路染到颧骨上。

少年射精的时候喷了他一手，刘昊然怀疑他可能压根不知道什么是自渎，射出来的玩意儿又浓又稠。部落里的饮食以肉食为主，导致精液的味道也散发着一股浓郁的麝腥味儿。高潮后的男孩儿看起来懵懵的，眼睛里笼着一层水雾，刘昊然抱着玩心把手上的东西抹在他脸颊上，被吴磊皱着鼻子拍了一巴掌。

那之后过了不久就是部落里的祭典，人们难得地聚集在湖边开阔的平地上，篝火将会彻夜长燃，整个部落里成年的少年少女都出来寻觅合心的对象，刘昊然作为外乡人自然无人问津，只能看着吴磊在树屋里给头发编上更鲜艳的羽毛，脖颈上带着的饰品也换成了更加锐利洁白的兽牙，心里说不出的吃味。

吴磊虽然体内淌着一半外乡人的血，可是少年强大的锋芒毕露，Omega的本能会让他们追求强大的父系基因以生下更健康的孩子。刘昊然被他的少年拉着手带到祭祀的地点，看着那些健美或纤细的Omega将手里的花枝掷到男孩脚下，心里酸得不行，趁着少年一撒手的功夫跑去了湖的另一边，闷闷地捡着石头打水漂。

刘昊然啊刘昊然。他在心里对自己说，他不知道你还不知道么，Alpha本就应该去和Omega在一起，而不是和同样的Alpha搅在一起。你九年制义务教育里年年都有的生理教育课都读到狗肚子去了么。

 

可是我不甘心。刘昊然看着水面上的石块在连跳几下之后沉进湖水里，他心想，我想和他在一起，即使他是个Alpha。

身后传来脚步声，刘昊然还没来得及回头，就看到一枝花落到他脚下。

他回过头去，看到冲着他笑弯了眼睛的吴磊。

男孩热乎乎的身体偎过来，嘴里一个字一个字的往外蹦词儿，“你，别，不高兴。”他背在身后的手伸出来，手心里攥了一大把祭典上少年少女互赠的那种花朵，被他一股脑地塞进刘昊然怀里，“他们，想，和我，生娃娃，”，他一边吐字一边比划，许是觉得靠在一起不得劲，便翻了身骑到刘昊然的腿上去，额头抵着他的额头，眼睛望进他的眼睛里去。“我想，和你，生娃娃。”

刘昊然听到砰砰的巨响，他看着吴磊近在咫尺的面容，过了好一会才反应过来那是自己的心跳声。他微微抬起头去，衔住了吴磊浅粉色的唇瓣，他的心跳的那样急，几乎要从他的胸膛里跳出来，顺着两人吻到一起的嘴巴跳进吴磊的胸膛里去，去和他的心贴在一处。他抱着吴磊的手臂收紧到不能再收紧，恨不能把他揉进自己的血肉里。

唇齿交缠间有津液顺着两人的下颌淌下来，刘昊然搂着吴磊翻了个身，把他的少年压到身下去。吻毕的二人都气喘吁吁，男人用鼻尖去蹭少年的鼻尖，一声喟叹随着吐息从他的喉咙眼里钻出来，“你怎么能这么好……”

他俯下身去亲吻他的珍宝，夹在两人中间的花束在纠缠着接吻时被挤烂了，花汁将刘昊然胸口的衣裳染的湿透。吴磊今天没穿上衣，刘昊然扯开了自己的衬衣丢在一旁，沾着花汁去逗弄少年胸口的肉粒。吴磊的肌肉线条紧实且流畅，乳头被搓弄的快感让他的肌肉绷起来，只有乳晕还是柔软的，被刘昊然捻着来回欺负，直到他左侧的奶头红艳艳的肿起来，被玩大了几乎一倍。少年没接触过这个，就像他不知道自渎一样，他也从不知道胸口多余似的两颗肉粒能够在刘昊然手下为他带来这样的快感。他不知道该怎么做，只好把着男人的肩膀，一双眼睛无措地盯着他，身下挺立起来的欲望早就把兽皮顶起一个高高的弧度。

刘昊然不笑的时候五官其实邪得很，就像现在，他翘着一边的唇角，眼睛里是一汪黑沉沉的流沙坑。他伸手把吴磊系在腰上的兽皮解开铺到身下去，手上一边动作一边贴近了他耳朵说，别怕，哥哥疼你。

于是吴磊就真的不怕了，男孩躺在草地上冲他打开自己美好的肉体，温和下来的眉眼让刘昊然想起他在林间看到过的幼鹿，黝黑的眼睛里是纯然的信任，用一嘟噜熟透的浆果就可以引诱过来。

刘昊然想，他是我的，是我的少年，是我的一切爱欲与罪任。

他在吴磊体内射精的时候少年的眉毛因为疼痛而皱紧了，Alpha的体内没有用来容纳结的生殖腔，刘昊然一开始想要在临界点的时候从少年体内退出，却被他捏紧了胳膊。少年的腿蛮横的缠在他腰上，不许他退出去，于是他只好一边低头去亲吻少年一边射在他体内。成结的时候刘昊然心惊胆战，他疑心自己甚至从少年单薄的小腹上看到了被撑起的弧度。可是即使疼痛令少年拧起眉毛，吴磊的眼睛始终是放松而欢悦的，在刘昊然看过来的时候他甚至笑了，少年牢牢地搂着他，用口型反复向他重复一个单词。

刘昊然看懂了，少年对他说的是“爱”。

于是在那一刻，一个计划从刘昊然的心里诞生出来，他想，他的少年应该拥有最好的。吴磊送他的那捧花早在两人的动作间被蹂躏得不成样子，可是此刻他胸腔里有花枝窸窸窣窣地生发出来，开放成一场盛大的心动。

原始森林里的蛮荒部落荒唐得像是一个梦，可是他从梦的世界里捉住了属于他的少年。两个人的身体还被结牢牢地楔在一起，刘昊然看着吴磊在月光下舒展的身体，汗水令他的身体在夜里反射出蒙蒙的光，他把这一切记在眼睛里，打定主意要把少年带回他的世界里去。

捉住了就是我的了。他心想，这可是一辈子的事。

*

手下的穴慢慢柔软地绽开了，少年像是一颗未熟透的橙，一开始是生涩而僵硬的，被他掐在手里来回揉捏几下之后就会软下来，轻轻破开表皮之后里面是酸甜的果实。刘昊然又填塞进去两根手指，勾起来一起在吴磊的前列腺上打转。他很擅长这个，按惯了快门的手指上有一层薄薄的茧，打着圈儿揉过滑腻的肠肉时便格外煽情。少年在他的手下忍不住摆腰，一声声地在他耳边喘。

那口软热的穴眼已经迫不及待裹缠着地将他的手指往里嘬，被送进去的果汁被内腔高于体温的热度一烘，散发出甜腻的果香气来。

“磊磊，”刘昊然一叠声地唤着他，觉得自己怀里的男孩当真如同一颗烂熟的果子，香甜馥郁，轻轻一碰便会溢出汁来，剖开了是醉人的芬芳。吴磊被他叫唤得抬起头，黑亮的眼睛里镀着一层水光，也来含含糊糊地唤他昊然。他之前几乎没跟别人用国语交流过，即使被刘昊然手把手地教了一两个月也还带着点绵软黏糊的口音，此刻身后被插着，嗓音沙哑地来喊他的名字，听得男人立时心头火起。更别说男孩还侧过头来用鼻尖轻轻碰着刘昊然的脸颊，阴茎在他还没脱掉的衬衣上蹭弄，前液把白色的布料弄得湿漉漉，“进来，进来，昊然……”

我改变了他。男人插进去的时候看着少年捏着他的肩膀绷直了身子，眼睛半合扬起脖颈的姿态像是一只引颈受戮的漂亮鹰隼。刘昊然想，我捉住了他的翅膀，把他钉在我的阴茎上动弹不得。结合处被抹进去用作润滑的鲜红果汁溢出来，淌在吴磊白皙的大腿上像是落红，袒露出一种倒错的美。他凑过去亲吻少年凸起的喉结，致命处被触碰令吴磊下意识想要躲避还击，又在意识到来者是刘昊然之后乖顺地闭上眼，长长的睫毛颤动着，脚趾也因为要害被人舔咬的刺激而蜷缩起来。

我驯服了一只野兽。刘昊然一边这样想着，一边更深地向男孩身体里楔去。

少年吞得有些吃力，他的胯很窄，Alpha的生理结构并非用来容纳另一根Alpha的性器，于是他在被塞满的时候疑心那根阴茎顶到了他肠道的尽头，只好挺直了腰板，好让那根肉物在他体内的存在感不那么强烈，即使这是个很难达成的目的。刘昊然的阴茎就像是刘昊然这个人一样，存在感无比鲜明，难以忽视，只是杵在那儿就能轻而易举地吸引走他的全部注意力。那根东西进得太深了，吴磊的腿根有些痉挛，他把手从男人的肩膀上滑下，掌心贴着他的胸膛。他的心在为我而跳吗？吴磊抓不准刘昊然的想法，于是他放弃去想，俯下身去冲男人讨一个吻。

他喜欢接吻。

八岁时小小的吴磊还不会打猎，部落里分配的食物只会保证他不饿死，为了减少体力的消耗，他几乎一整天都窝在父亲留下的树屋里去看那本词典。

十一岁的吴磊把那本词典学会了大半，他除了打猎之外剩下的时间都在试图学习那门继承自母亲的语言，少年有时会尝试着发音，即使发出的声音不伦不类，可是他喜欢这种游戏。

十五岁的吴磊几乎要把这本词典学完了，他在词典里捉到一个字，[吻]。母亲在旁边写着注释，自从学习进度过半之后母亲留下的笔迹就在不断削减，他已经有一段时间没看到过熟悉的字迹。母亲在旁边写，吻是表达爱意的行为。爱。吴磊想，他活到现在还未曾拥有过这种东西，也未曾拥有过一个吻。这让他有点好奇，还夹带着一点少年人的跃跃欲试。

十九岁，吴磊在一片草地上捡到了刘昊然。刘昊然的味道很好闻，常年潮湿的森林里不曾出现过这样清凉干燥的气息。刘昊然给他吃糖，甜味在舌尖上迸开的时候吴磊望着他的脸，巧克力的味道从他的嘴巴一路淌到胸口里去，填满了那条从记事起就空荡荡的裂缝。

之后，刘昊然吻了他。吴磊想，这就是爱吗。他在接吻的间隙里想起母亲照片上弯弯的眼睛和娟秀的笔迹，心想，妈妈，我也拥有了一份爱。

这是一份属于少年的，从记事起等到十九岁的，迟来的爱意。

好在它终于来了。可是吴磊现在还不太确定自己是不是抓住了它。

刘昊然在他体内成结的时候吴磊还是很疼，他被钉在硕大的结上动弹不得，因为生理结构，体内成结这种事情恐怕再来几次他也适应不了。吴磊其实并不畏痛，从小与野兽搏斗的经历令他的疼痛阈值比寻常人高得多，可是他还是会轻轻地皱起眉头，因为刘昊然会过来吻他，那时男人眼睛里出现的情绪他新鲜又喜欢，于是他把手脚缠在男人身上，颤着睫毛说痛。刘昊然会抚摸他的敏感点来帮他转移注意力，温暖的手掌抚过他硬得涨红的阴茎，手指温柔地侍弄下方的囊袋和柱身，最后用指甲刮一刮铃口，少年就会颤抖着射出来，身后的腔道也夹着肉棒一收一缩嘬弄，几乎想让男人不管不顾的摁住他再操弄一番。

少年射精的时候那根玩意儿顶端胀大成结，浓浊的体液顺着柱身淅淅沥沥地淌下来，Alpha的射精量很大，这让吴磊看起来仿佛失禁了一样。如果在成结的时候摁住他玩弄，吴磊会喊痛吗？刘昊然舍不得，于是他安安静静地待在少年体内，手臂揽着他的后背，时不时安抚性地拍上几下。

现在整个车厢里都是他们的味道了，少年完事之后精疲力竭般翻到旁边的座椅上躺着，刘昊然撤出来的时候吴磊身后的小口还合不太拢，红腻的一眼穴半开着，被射进去的精液从里面汩汩地淌出来，流到了座椅上。

吴磊看起来不太高兴，眼睛恹恹地合着，拿脚去踢踢刘昊然。“你，后悔？”

“哎，”刘昊然刚干完一炮，脑子连同精液一起丢在了少年的洞里，过了会才反应过来吴磊是什么意思，“我没后悔，不可能后悔。我就是想，我就这么把你带出来是不是错了？毕竟你在那儿活了快二十年，万一你……”

他话还没说完，吴磊就亲了过来。听见他说没后悔的少年像是原地满血复活，嫣红的舌尖探出来吻他。接完吻之后少年的嘴唇红嘟嘟，他的牙齿整齐又洁白，笑起来的时候格外好看，“我，跟着你，不怕。”

于是刘昊然揉揉少年的头发，把他摁进自己怀里。

“嗯，不怕。”

*


End file.
